Brianna's Story
by Aleese101029
Summary: A young girl is suddenly ripped from her home in west Texas. Acres and confused she is confronted by two strange men, but what do they want with her? Why did they being her to such a strange place? As these questions swarm in her mind she can only hope...


It's cold. Wait cold in West texas? I shoot up from bed and get a major chill. I put on my Zebra slippers. "Vivi." I walk to her room and find it empty. "Ma? Dad?" I walk to their room calling them over and over and again it's empty. "Weird usually they'd tell they were going some where before they leave. Oh well I must take advantage of my situation." I walk to the kitchen and grab a few snacks and walk to the den. "That's not right. They sky, it's dark..." I go to the window and look outside, foggy and cold.  
I take a quick shower, get dressed, and walk outside. There is just gray. I can't see anything, but the fog. "damn." I walk down the porch stairs and squint really hard. Still nothing. "Guess I have to walk." I start walking down the old familiar street and keep trying to see a sign of anybody, but nobody appears.  
I walk for what seemed like hours and don't know where I am. As I was just about to give up and turn around a man appears. The first trait I see is eyebrows. Big bushy eyebrows that are above his emerald green eyes and a mess of blond hair that never really went one direction. He wore a dark green army uniform. If I wasn't scared I would say he was cute maybe hot.  
I stop and just stood there like and idiot. He keeped walking until we're a few feet apart.  
"Hello." He said in a smooth English accent. I've always wanted to meet a british dude. "Hey." I said back a little nervous. He chuckled and responded "Are you nervous? There is no need. I mean no harm." I cock my head to the side curious. He went on "My name is Arthur Kirkland. If I may what is yours?"  
I hesitate, but eventually give in. It's not like he's a murderer right? "My name is Briana." He takes out a paper and reads it then nods. I examine him the whole time wondering what is so important on that paper.  
My thoughts get interrupted when a loud voice booms through the fog. "Hey Artie! Did you get her?!" Another young man appeared from the fog along with two others.  
The first had dirty blond hair and a piece that looked like it would forever stay up on the front and he wore glasses ,though he looked like he didn't need them, on his bright blue eyes. He wore khaki colored pants and a gray T-shirt, with a brown bomber jacket.  
The one on his left had long blond hair that went to his shoulders and also had blue eyes,but they looked more devious. He looked like he would belong in a catwalk with his poses he was making and his big smile. He wore a bright red and purplish blue uniform, if you can call it that. The last one had black hair tied in a small ponytail that went over his shoulder. He was carrying a live panda on his back and had a hello kitty plush. He wore a very dark green uniform and his sleeves were so long you couldn't see his hands.  
Arthur sighed at the sight of the boys. "I was just about to when you gits arrived." He responded with a little attitude. Are they talking about me? The dirty blond walked up to me with a big goofy smile. "Sup! I'm Alfred the Hero!" He held out his hand for me to shake. Nervously I shook it back. "Alright dude we need to take you back with us!" Alfred said still with that smile. Arhtur facepalmed, and pushed him out of my way. "I'm sorry about him, but we do need you to come with us." Finally gaining confidence I looked between them. "Can I ask why?"  
"We can explain when we get back." Back? There is a place beyond the fog? "Ok, but I need to call someone first." I picked my phone out of my pocket. Just my luck no service. I typed a message and saved it into drafts so it would send the minute it got service. "Alright let's go." Why wasn't I scared? These were complete strangers to me and they wanted me to with them somewhere I didn't know, yet I trusted them and walked through the fog. They walked several feet ahead of me, but they were so loud I could hear every word.  
"Dude my feet hurt!" "We've only walked for five minutes. How could your feet possibly hurt?" "They just do dude!" Alfred and Arthur were fighting, but by the way the sounded, it seemed this wasn't their first fight...or their last.

After about an hour of walking the fog started clearing up and what I saw was just shocking. Buildings everywhere were destroyed and just in rubble. There was no sign of life any where, but the cockroaches squirming through the rubble. "What happened here?" I asked. Arthur looked at me. "As I said, we'll explain everything when we arrive." I nodded and we headed toward the rubble. We walked to a small building that looked in a better shape than others, but still pretty messed up. It was a small two story building that looked like it belonged in the 1800s. The windows were broken and the frames were missing. The bricks on the wall looked like they would fall off if you touched them.  
Arthur walked up to the building and knocked on it four times, then three, then two. At first nothing happened, then a man opened the door. He was blonde, with blue eyes, really built, and was wearing a blueish green military uniform. If wasn't mistaken it was a german uniform. "Did you bring her?" Ok now he knew too. "Yes, she's over there." Britain said pointing to me. "Good. Let's go so the meeting can start." Meeting? I was brought here for a meeting?  
We walk in and the inside is just as torn up as the outside. The walls looked beat and the floors squeaked alot. One wrong step and the floor looked like it would cave in. We walked down a hallway and in to a room. There was several people in the room, all in military uniforms. "Ve~ you got her!" Said a red head. He was sitting down playing with a cat and got up. The most notible feature was the curl on his hair. It defied gravity and curled in on the edge of his head.  
"We can start meeting now da?" Said another guy. He was pretty tall maybe 6 foot. He had light blond hair almost white, and had purple eyes. For some reason he gave me the shivers everytime he smiled like there was something underneath it.  
"Light, ret's go." This guy sounded a little weird. He was the shortest of them all, had jet black hair that went a little above his shoulder, and brown eyes that gave off a poker face vibe.  
They all went and sat on old chairs and they faced me. "Now will you tell me why i'm here?" I asked crossing my arms. "Wait a tick would you?" Britain said a little annoyance in his tone. "Now before we start telling you why we are here, we need to explain a few things. First on who we are."

I tried to take it all in. "So you're all personifications of countries and you are having a war with your 2p selves which are counterselves and are murderous, heartless killers and they want to kill you off so they can take over?" "Yeah pretty much." Said Alfred who was America. "She's taking it better than we thought huh?" Said the redhead who was Italy. "Da." Said the light blond who was apparently Russia. "So them why am I here?"  
"You see lecentry thele has been a new 2 prayer on the battre fierd." Japan, the gu woth the jet black hair, said. "aaaand?" "And it's your 2p. Your a country." Britain said.  
"What?! You can't be serious?!" A country? Me? I can't be! I aged like normal teen and besides there are no countries left? Is there? "Well there is no other explanation as to why you have a 2p." Germany said calmly. "You sure it's my 2p anyways?" There is no way I can have 2p! "Yes. We are a 100% sure that is your 2p." Britain said. I'm a country?! How? And where does this leave my family? And what is my 2p like?


End file.
